Desdemona
Desdemona was a main character in Season 2 of Every Witch Way and a recurring character for Season 3 and Season 4. She is a member of the Witches' Council. She supposedly joined the council, when she was 20, and recruited Ramona to join the Witches' Council. She was good friends with Emma's mother, Maria, and she helped her during the Fool Moon. She first appeared in Runaway Witch with Agamemnon and Ramona. In The Fool Moon, she was turned evil and says Maria Alonso may be gone, but nothing, except hate, should go to her daughter. She kidnapped Ramona and planned to take over the magic realm and get rid of the other council members and all the witches and wizards. She has a way for numbers and is very disciplined. She also despises Kanays as shown when she smelled something rotten with Diego in the room. During the last light of the Fool Moon, she was turned back to her regular self. Her magic is magenta lightning but when she is evil, she can also throw silver magic orbs. Personality Desdemona was described as a bookworm. She firmly believes in rules, obligations, and formalities. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- In Daniel Who? Desdemona casts a day dream spell on Andi. She also cast a spell on Ramona (to wake her up in Limbo), and also cast a spell to make Gigi her minion. and for her to stop talking. She cast a spell to make every girl on the beach, except Emma, obsess over Daniel. She had a magic duel with Agamemnon in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree, but missed. She had a magic duel with Maddie Van Pelt, but missed. She also had a magic duel with Emma Jr and Jax, but missed again. **'Remote Viewing'- In Stormageddon, she spied on Emma and Jax. In Beach Birthday Bash, she also spied on Emma and Jax. **'Atmokinesis'- In Emma Wants a Cracker, she created a storm to try to get Emma and Daniel back together. **'Teletransportation'- Desdemona teleported to and out of Emma's house in The Fool Moon. She also teleported to the Magical Realm to talk to Ramona. In Stormageddon, she teleported Gigi and herself to Iridium High during the storm. She teleported herself into the nurse's office. She teleported herself in front of Diego and Gigi and also teleported to Iridium High in Emma vs. Emma. **'Remote Teletransportation'- She kidnapped Ramona and teleported her to Limbo. She teleported Ramona to Limbo after she escapes in About a Wizard. She teleported Agamemnon to the Abyss in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. She teleported Jax Jr. somewhere in I'll Stop the World, presumably the Abyss or Limbo. **'Mind Control'- She made Gigi her minion and do what ever she wanted in Missminion. **'Conjuration'- She conjured objects and animals multiple times throughout the season, even making a giant lock and filling the room with snakes. **'Pyrokinesis'- When Jax tried to steal his powers back she attacked him with her powers, causing the wall to burn behind him. **'Telekinesis'- She made the door shut when Lily tried to escape and made other objects and people move with her mind. **'Animal Transformation'- She turned Andi back into human after Jax accidentally turned her into turtle. Relationships Maria Alonso Good Friend/Deceased Maria and Desdemona were good friends and she helped her during a tough Fool Moon, 20 years ago. Emma Alonso Temporary Guardian Desdemona was Emma's temporary guardian after Lily took Ramona's place in The Witches' Council. Emma took her powers along with Agamemnon's. Lily Fellow Council Member/Enemy They do not get on, and tend to disagree. Agamemnon Fellow Council Member/Frenemy They are both friends, but only sometimes agree on decisions together, sometimes they argue over there decisions. Gallery The image gallery for Desdemona may be viewed here. Category:Witches Category:Witches Council Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Guardians Category:Every Witch Way/Characters